


What if...I told you the truth now

by morning_fangirl



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Being a grown up and taking responsibility, Canon Divergence, F/M, Guilt, Lie Detector, Revealing the truth about being psychic, Season 6 Episode 1, Short One Shot, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_fangirl/pseuds/morning_fangirl
Summary: In season 6 episode 1, Shawn passes a lie detector test, despite lying about being psychic. On the show, crazy antics and shenanigans continue until Jules eventually finds out the truth.What if, Shawn had felt guilt about this out-right lie. What if, he had fessed up to Jules about not being 'psychic'. This is what it could've looked like.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 22





	What if...I told you the truth now

He felt bad. It didn’t sound like much in his own head, but that’s what was going through his head. Yeah, he had beat that stupid lie detector which should make him happy, maybe even a little proud in his abilities. Still… it was the first time he felt like he outright lied about the whole psychic thing to Jules. She has so much faith in him, and it’s all an elaborate lie that was built to save his ass.

So, Shawn gets an idea in his head. The little voices start arguing over the idea. His dad and Gus are arguing that they have helped him in all this, if he goes down they go down. But then, there’s Jules’ voice on how much she likes honesty and truth which he hasn’t been very forthcoming with even if he has had a really good reason (because he does). Gus and his dad fall away pretty quickly. Even if Jules has a bad reaction, he doesn’t think she would actually use that information against him. However, that is the voice that replaces that of his ‘accomplices’. His own voice is worrying about how Jules will react to finding out he has been lying.

He isn’t sure how long he contemplates whether to come forth with the truth to Jules or to leave things like they are. Things have been going well, it would be easy to just leave it alone. Sooner or later though, she would have to find out. She’s his happiness, she is it for him. It would be impossible for it not to come out at one point, and the longer it stays a secret, a lie, the worse the reaction will be.

Anyway, he said he loved her. He said that he loved her on a lie detector test. He said he loved her on a lie detector test in front of Gus, Lassie, and his dad, and Jules, herself. Loving someone comes with certain responsibilities, and one of these responsibilities is honesty.

* * *

Timing is not one of his strong suits. He should have done it over dinner; they were at Jules’ apartment and could have caused whatever scene they wanted. He could have sat her down after dinner and had a nice adult conversation. Instead, he had put in a movie she had been begging him to watch, and let her curl into him.

And then… well… they’d gone to the bedroom.

He had decided to tell Jules, and a key part of that process was actually telling her. Something, he should have done before sex, but he was a coward. When he thinks about it though, this may be the best of both worlds… He’ll tell her, and her being half-asleep won’t react.

“Jules.”

“Yeah, Shawn,” comes the sleep reply followed by a yawn.

“I lied today on the lie detector test. I’m not psychic.” There, band-aid ripped off. Quick and easy.

“Wait… Shawn, what?” Ok, not as sleep ridden as he thought. Or that just woke her up; it is a big revelation. She has trusted him so much when he has left plenty of clues to the fact that it was a lie (like earlier, he took a bit long to answer Lassie’s question). She’s sitting up now pulling the blankets with her, and he follows.

He takes a deep breath, “I’m not really psychic. Just have a good memory that my dad tortuously honed during my childhood.” He can see her eyes reflecting a battle going on in her pretty blonde head. The hurt at being lied to, the comfort in the fact that he wasn’t comfortable in getting away with the lie trusting her.

“Then, why did you say you were?”

He sighs, “I would call in tips when I would see things. I mean it’s totally legal, nothing wrong with helping out the police every now and then. One day, I had just rolled back into Santa Barbara and called in a tip about a robbery. Lassie was working the case and thought I was involved. I didn’t see any way out of it, so I made up the psychic lie. Chief Vick wanted my help on a case, “to prove” my skills. Outed Lassie and his partner's relationship. And the Psychic lie was born.”

“Why did you decide to tell me… now of all times?”

“I trust you, Jules. And after the lie detector Lassie made me take…”

“You passed the test.”

“Exactly, it felt like the first time I truly outright lied about it to you, especially since we started dating. I just… I felt guilty. And I realized that sooner or later you would have to find out. I mean I don’t think I would have been able to keep this for the rest of my life. I’m good, but I’m not that good--”

“The rest of your life?” she asks, cutting off his rambling. Her hand at some point had reached over to grasp his. She’s reacting much better than he expected.

“Well, I mean yeah. I think you’re it for me, Jules. And I realized that whatever happens, it would be best for me to go ahead and tell you now. The longer the lie goes, the worst it blows up. Plus, it would be better coming from me.” He doesn’t know the last time he let himself be this vulnerable… scratch that, he doesn’t know the last time he let himself talk when he was feeling this vulnerable.

Then, she’s kissing him. It’s soft and hard, a contradiction, but so perfect. And, wow, is she taking this better than he could have ever hoped. She understands at least right now. She appreciates him telling her, sees how vulnerable he is. Not to mention she is probably going to make him talk about this more in the morning...

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to do more of these divergences probably set in the same universe. There were quite a few moments between these two that could've gone differently in season six which would've advanced their relationship. I wanted to explore the possibilities. We'll see if I actually end up doing that.


End file.
